SABR: Second Life
by Lightningpanda
Summary: Sasuke died in the Fourth Shinobi World War and was given a second chance in life... In the RWBY world. How will he manage his new life? And his new team mates in Beacon Academy?
1. Prologue: New Life

**New story... Yep. I should really lay off with the stories. Blame my brain that comes up with the most smallest ideas into huge ideas for either a story or my manga. I should start pulling up a poll for 'Story Challenger'. Who agrees with me?**

**Anyways, this story was originally going to be a full OC story, after seeing so many OC stories in the RWBY archive... But then I came up with a crossover idea and this is what it came out. :)**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

**Prologue: A New Life...**

SASUKE's POV:

The idea of me sacrificing myself for my comrades, was not in my plan book. Last thing I could remember, was Sakura and Karin crying while Naruto looked as if he failed completely in everything. Juugo carried the same expression as him, Suigetsu seemed shock along with a few other nins, and the rest of the nins that I've recognized, but was too lazy to identify, were either in a mixture of sadness, happiness, guilt, or relief. Either way, I simply did not care, but to deliver a single message to Him before I regret it.

"Naruto," His head snapped up as he looked at me with those big ocean eyes that are now watery as my life was slowly slipping away. His expression said it all... There was no point in me seeing it for that my time is limited. "Live... Dream... Become the Hokage of everyone."

The simple feeling I've always wonder what would it be like, was a surreal feeling. I expected to feel myself escaping from my body and carry me to wherever my destination lies ahead. However, as soon as I closed my eyes, I saw darkness. And in that darkness, I was already awake. Is this what it feels like to die? To feel I'm walking yet floating? To smell nothing yet feel the gentleness and sweetness in the air? To hear the gentle and warming words cooing me to sleep? To see nothing, but can feel I'm somewhere bright and warm?

Where am I? Is this Heaven? Hell? Or in between? Or am I stuck in the living world as I pay for my sinful crimes? My crime for killing my brother without even knowing the truth behind his actions? My crime for trying to kill my best friend various times? My crime for trying to kill a old/former team mate three times? My crime for trying to kill my former teacher? My crime for trying to kill a team mate; who loved me and saved my life twice?

Maybe I do deserve being in this state of position. My life... The way I lived with my life was all a lie as I was blinded by hatred and anger. I never saw the beautiful things I had in life and chose to not take them for the sake of vengeance. Vengeance was everything to me... My way of restoring and honoring the Uchiha Clan.

I'm such a mess.

If I had a second life, I would've done the things that were given to me of the things that I've left untouched.

Upon the last sentence, as if by some miracle, the world opened up as my vision began to see toys of different colors and shapes with stuffed animals here and there. The walls were painted of a soft blue for a baby boy since the crib was over by the corner of the opposite wall, a sign-hanger of "it's-a-boy" was hung behind a tall white door. Seriously, everything seems too big and spacious. Am I dreaming? Or am I living a memory somewhere deep in my mind? But then again, my walls weren't soft blue, but strong vanilla.

So... Where am I? Or what is this? Naruto getting with Sakura? For some reason, I shuddered at the thought, but was quite curious how their children came out. I wonder if I'll see what kind of life everyone is living now? So, who's this room?

The sound of the door opening caught my attention as I looked at the tall white door slowly open only to reveal one woman standing in the door way. One woman who had a glee as she snapped a picture in delight and ushered for someone to come over. That woman's very face felt all color from my face drain and watch in shock at this woman who continued to laugh and make fun of my facial expressions.

I was staring at my own mother.

My mother who died by my own brother's hand is standing before me with a big smile. Her same long black hair swayed as she moved and jumped around the place like a very hyper child. Her same charcoal eyes that cast an illusion of night in those endless depths of darkness, is still there... warm and welcoming. Her slim petite figure... This was mom._ My_ mom. The tears began to slip out as my mom stopped her jumping and began to panic as she rushed towards me. My very instinct was to get away, but my body was very sluggish and only resulted in falling back on the soft carpet floor.

For some reason, instead of screaming, I cried. What shocked me more, I was crying in a form of trying to speak. That made me stop my crying for a brief moment as my mom stared at me in her arms with a look of amusement and care. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" She asked softly with a small smile.

I have no idea how it happened, but my mind went blank and cried my butt off again.

Why on earth was I crying!?

"What's wrong dear?"

Wait. My crying stopped as I snap my head towards a man that I never met in my life. The man was skinny and slim as he held a video camera at me and mom. His orange hair spiked out, silver glasses, pale skin, bright blue eyes that reminded me so much of Naruto, and a small scar on his right eyebrow.

"I don't know. He just started to cry when I came here then pulled up..." Mom stopped talking as she had to pause for a short laugh that made me and... This man stare at her for a while. "He... Started to pull up some funny faces..." She continued laughing. "Oh my god! Look at our little Sasuke's face!"

Our? Little Sasuke? Wait. Did he just said, _dear_ to _my_ mom?

Like usual instead of screaming, I cried. That made both adults laugh in which I got angry and snapped at them.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS LAUGHING AT!? DOES THIS LOOK FUNNY TO YOU? AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

That's what I thought would come out, but what came out instead was this: "UWA-GAH-UNWYAH-BUWANNN!? GAAAHHH-BA? BUWAAAH-GAHN-DAAAA!?"

This made me stop my yapper and crying as I looked in shock at what came out. Then I felt huge panic as a small thought creep into my thoughts like a plague; threatening to knock down reality as I tried to only grasp that one fact that _this_ is all a dream.

While the two adults continued to laugh their butts off, I wanted to get out of my mom arms by trying to make my way towards the mirror that was in the other side of the wall. I guess my mom saw my struggle to get to the mirror, she made her way towards the mirror as I saw myself.

_Myself..._

_Myself..._

_My..._

_Self..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I'm a baby._

**_I'M A BABY!_**

I look about a few months old. My black hair bearly growing from the scalp, my black eyes wide as my fat cheeks carried a few blush of anger and confusion.

"Honey, are you taping this?" My mom ushered the man standing behind her with the camera.

"Yep! God, imagine when he grows and looks back at this?"

_I said IF I had a second life!_

"The reaction he'll put would be priceless."

_I didn't wish for this!_

The man sighed with a smile, making his ocean eyes sparkle. And for the first time, I did scream and saw oblivion.

* * *

**So... Sasuke seemed to have fainted to find himself as a baby. Lame~ Don't you think? But then again, maybe anybody would pass out or panic at the truth lying in front of you.**

**Anyhoo! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring, etc., etc.^^**


	2. 1: Acceptance,

**That other chapter that you read was the prologue. THIS chapter is the real and first chapter. So, expect this to be longer. :)**

**Guest 1:**** Oh gee thanks!^^ Your comment/review made my day. lol xD**

**Guest 2:**** Romance won't show up for a while. Come on! This is Sasuke we're talking about! XD lol He'll be dense to realize his _feelings._ But when romance does show up, it'll be very slow, so bear with me. :)**

**Secret Weapon Unit 06:**** They would mess up the whole entire story plot. -.- Besides, what kind of name would be their team? SJKS- Sojaks SSJK- Sasjayk ****SKJS- Saksjacks LMFAO! The last one almost sounds like Sasuke Jacks! XD All we need is the word "Off" at the end. x3 Ahh... My pervy brain is coming back. =.= Listening to Skrillex makes my brain go to a complete different direction. o.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEE! BLAME MY BRAIN! I got homework for you! Try to create a story were Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo get magically or -insert reason- that end up in RWBY world and now must bid by the rules there.**

**Think you can handle it? *w* lol**

**DD Soul: Oh I will! I don't like leaving work unfinished and prefer to finish it to the very end. However, I take a long time updating. So, bear with it. :)**

**guisniperman:**** ... What? o.O I'm confused. xD Are you trying to employ a wonderful awesome speech if you were in that situation or your just throwing a random comment out in the blue? :D lol**

**Anyways... To the story!**

* * *

_"I guess it's going to have to hurt, I guess I'm going to have to cry, And let go of some things I've loved to get to the other side. I guess it's going to break me down, Like fallin' when you try to fly, Sad but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life starts with goodbye."_

_- Carrie Underwood._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Acceptance.**

SASUKE's POV:

On this second life I've been given, I thank who ever gave me this opportunity to keep my name and surname. After growing up here and attending schools of becoming a future Hunter or Huntress, I came to learn people's names are earned by the persons hair color, eye color, or in very rare cases, like me, you are given a normal name. Thankfully, Dad last name is Uchiha... Which still feels odd to call him dad since my memories from my the other world is still stuck with me. My memories of my brother Itachi, my annoying best friend, Naruto... I shook my head before letting more memories slip into my mind. Not wanting to dwell on the past, I got up from my bed and stretched; popping a few bones in the process as I sighed heavily.

There are things that still got stuck on me in my past life time. Examples can be I'm still good looking and have a mob of fan girls; much pleasure to my dad and very displeasure to me. The other is, my shinobi instincts are still stuck on me in which I excelled many physical tests, hand written tests, and the overall tests in being number one of the school. Dad and Mom are not fit or just didn't want to become Hunters and Huntresses, but seeing my capabilities and wanting to join a school that trains you, I became the first of the family in becoming a future Hunter. Other thing that got stuck to me was my Ameratsu.

However, the professor from my school said this is my aura's form when I accidently awakened it due to my frustration over Aura control. I was never a fan of Chakra control, so how can I take Aura control? Sad thing is, I don't have and will never have Chakra in this world... This also goes by my Sharigan. It was depressing at first, but when I discovered Dust, my life became a field of sunshine.

A gentle knock on the door made me come back to reality. "Yes?"

"Breakfast is ready, Sasuke. Are you done dressing?" My mom responded from the other side of the door.

"Not yet."

"Well, hurry up! Night is already down stairs!" The sounds of my mom footsteps disappeared as I continued to sit there for a while before getting up and going to the restroom of my bedroom; taking out a white clean towel from the cabinet next to the door and shutting it as I turned the shower head on and set the water temperature to my liking.

In case your wondering, Night is my little brother. Yes, I get to feel how my big brother felt with me; which feels rather odd. Night is taking classes in Signal Academy to become a Hunter in the future. Night, as you can guess by his hair color, was born with black hair and blue eyes; inherited by our dad in which he jumped in joy.

God... You should see how my parents are trying to produce... Mom is already pregnant... Again! This time is going to be a girl that got my little brother excited along with my dad. Honestly, it feels as if my dad is actually Naruto, but not with his idiotic brain. Great thing the whole family is smart.

As for me, my life in Signal Academy is over. I'm just waiting my acceptance letter for Beacon Academy since it is known for the most prestigious yet wealthiest Academy to train future Hunters and Huntresses. Right, Hunters and Huntresses are warriors educated and train to slay monsters and whose duty is to "uphold the peace" of our world... Or their world. It still feels weird to call it my world after living 17 years here now.

Cleaning myself up and adding shampoo in my hair as I began to wash out my hair. Once all the soap and shampoo was gone from my hair and body, I grabbed the conditioner and added it to the tips of my hair as I let the warm water hit my face. Washing out the conditioner well, I cut off the shower head and the water as I stepped out of the shower and dried myself with a towel before wrapping it around my waist. Doing the normal necessities that I do in the mornings; brush teeth, comb hair, put lotion on, and add deodorant.

Walking over to my speakers and picking up my ipod, I began to scan for a song that'll match my day as I connected it with the speakers and threw the ipod in my bed while it charged. Oh. Did I mention? I also love this world for having such great technologies! T.V., game devices, computers, laptops, etc. I really love the fact that in Signal Academy is designed to make your own weapons rather than having one handle down to you or buying the usual weapons like back in my world.

_"It started off with a one night stand, lingered to a fling." _

_"The sirens and sergeants didn't seem to mean a thing."_

I normally don't like metal music, but this band, I got to admit, just so worth listening. As the music continued to blare in my speakers, I began to put on navy blue skinny jeans that were sagged to my butt; revealing my grey boxers underneath. A white sleeveless shirt with a dark grey high-collar short-sleeved vest, white socks, dark brown ankle polo boots, and a single silver necklace carrying my symbol of our family; which is a black fan upside down. Dad said it's been two generations since anybody of the family became a warrior, and that I deserve to wear this necklace to prove the lineage I come from.

Seeing the symbol for the first time made me realize of the Uchiha's symbol having a close resemblance to the one back at home. Only this one is upside down than standing up. Taking a look at myself in the mirror before adding axe spray on me and walking back into my bathroom to style my hair in its usual spikes, I made my way towards my ipod and cut off its amazing lyrics before dropping it back into my bed and heading down the stairs to join my family for breakfast.

"Oh hey! I called those dibs!" I heard Night complain to someone before hearing my mom laugh.

"Night, leave some for your brother." I heard Dad said sternly as I heard Night continue to whine.

"Hold on, dear." I heard mom said as I finally made it to the dining table and seeing my mom getting half-way up, but only to pause and smile at me. "Sasuke-dear, you finally came down." Mentioning my name caused Night to turn around and dad to glance up before going back to looking at his newspaper. "And I was about to go and get you myself." She sat down and grabbed a plate in the middle and began serving four pancakes as I made my way towards the table and taking a seat next to Night who continued to happily munch on his pancakes.

"I got it." I told her as I began to grab the plate from her hands and prepare my pancakes in which she obliged.

Breakfast was quiet till Night broke it.

"So... Are you going to Beacon Academy?"

I paused eating before looking back at him. His eyes seemed to sparkled to life even though his face tried to keep a stoic poker face. I smirked at him as I turned back around to munch on my pancakes. "Don't know yet."

"Have you checked the mail yet?" He asked slyly in which I turned to look at him questioning.

"Night was about to open your letter from Beacon." Mom stated as she sipped her ice tea.

"Mom!" Night's eyes budged wide.

"I got a letter?" I asked them, pausing from my munches.

"Yep," I looked at dad as he folded his newspaper and pulled out a vanilla envelope with a gold seal at the back, handing it to me. "We were waiting for you to come down and open it up so you can read it to us." He smiled as I heard Night agree with him. Mom seemed very happy and eager to know the contents inside as I stared at the envelope before grabbing it and examining it first before opening it up.

Once opening it up and taking out the letter, I read the first few lines.

"So, what does it say?" Night asked excitedly as my mom hushed him and to let me take my time.

"Aren't you going to read it aloud for us?" My dad sounding equally excited as Night as he got the same treatment from mom, only to be ignored.

I looked up at them, then sighed as their faces dropped before I began reading aloud.

_"Dear Sasuke Uchiha,_

_We are here to inform you that you have been accepted to Beacon Academy in which you have met our expectations and requirements. We also thank you for sending us your enrollment information to Beacon Academy for helping our community be protected by future Hunters and Huntresses._

___At the bottom of this letter you'll find a code were you'll be able to log in Beacon Academy website by placing the code number on the code search boxes to pull out your supplies and list of equipment you'll be needing._

___Term begins August 1 and is expected to wait at the dock of Sunberry St. with your luggage and equipment's at 10 o'clock sharp._

___Sincerely,_

___Principle Ozpin_

___Glynda Goodwitch"_

By the time I finished reading, my ears were hurting by the amount of squeals and screams I was getting. A brother jumping up and down on his seat, my dad choking my air away, and my mom... She looked like a crazy mother hen at the moment.

Before I could do anything, I was being dragged outside as my dad said he'll take me shopping for brand new clothes while my brother will pull out the list of supplies and equipment I'll be needing. And before I could even do anything, dad started the car as he drove away from our little house.

* * *

On one point, I won't complain.

I got new electronic devices, clothes, shoes, accessories, etc. I was tired. We were in the mall the whole day till the mall decided to kick us out because we were in there till 12:00 a.m. I get home, my brother inside my room with a list of all the things I need and that today, he'll help me pack the things I'll need and be taking with me while tomorrow, another shopping spree for my supplies.

Hooray!

"Do you need this?" Night asked me as he held a black case in which I hold out my hand as he placed the case on my hand. Taking a look at it, I zipped up the contents to only find my kunai's and shirukens. "Oh cool! I should learn how to knife throw..." Night mumbled next to me.

"I forgot about these..."

"Really? How can you forget about your own weapons?" He asked as he looked at me as if I was dumb.

"I guess by constantly using my gunblade." Which is true. In Signal Academy I had to forge my own weapon in which I got a long katana and attached a 6 revolver gun to it with two slots for Dust on the handle. I guess I got so used to using it, I totally forgot about the kunai's and shiruken's I bought from Foxhood Co. Weapon Maker and Custom Needs. "I think I should take them."

"Did you make these too?" He asked as he got a red shiruken and began playing with it on his fingers.

"No. I bought it from the famous weapon shop."

"You mean Foxhood? I heard their weapons are expensive, but it's worth the price."

"I bought the set to my liking for 150 dollars." His eyes budged wide and dropped the shiruken he was holding, but I caught it before it hit the ground. "Careful with this one." I told him seriously as I put it back with the others.

"The man at the shop said it can work as a bomb or setting fire to wherever you throw them. Shiruken's act like bombs, while the Kunai's act like fire being thrown." I told him as I began to zip the case back up and set it inside my dark grey luggage bag were my weapons and Dust will be at.

"Sorry. Then you must know how dangerous it can be, huh?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Not really." I got up and grabbed my gunblade were it was sheathed by a black leather clipped with a long black adjustable strap. "I haven't even used them."

"Wow, bro... You just wasted money for nothing."

"Hn." Heading towards were my luggage bag is at, I set my gunblade to the side; leaning on the wall. "But I'm going to use it now."

"Better use it! Otherwise I'll steal them from you!" He exclaimed as he pointed a finger at me.

I smiled a tiny smile at him as I poke his forehead in which he winced. "You don't even know how to knife throw."

He blushed. "I-I'll learn how too! So, ha!"

"Keep your voice down, mom and dad are going to get grumpy." Night shuddered at the image of our parents becoming angry ogre. In reality, they're quite scary when they get angry. "Also, its time for you to sleep."

"What? I'm not a kid!"

"You act like one."

"Hey! U-uh, I mean, hey." He changed the volume of his tone, seeing his voice was dangerously rising in yelling mode.

"Go to bed." I said as I made my way towards my bed, taking off all the stuff and bags on my bed and placing it on the floor as I walked over to my closet to pull out my pajama pants and white tank top.

"Aww, come on! It's not even that late!"

I stared at him for a good minute until his shoulder slumped forward and sighed. "Fine... Later." He left as he closed the door to my room gently. Sighing, I changed into my clothes lazily as I half-heartedly glance at my clock... That's not a surprise. It is 3:00 a.m. No wonder I'm so tired!

Throwing myself into bed, I let my eyes drop as I began to see darkness.

* * *

"So we got your notebooks, textbooks, pencils, pens, binders, backpack, some more Dust, what else is there?" My mom humbly asked as she drove down the streets.

"Uniforms. But that's in Beacon."

She gave me a knowing look before looking back at the rode. "So, when are you going to give those girls a chance?"

I stared at my mom for a while, until she looked at me with a raise eyebrow before she turned back to look at the road. "Do you even have someone special?"

"Does family count?"

She sighed. "Somebody that you like?"

"Hn." I grunted.

"You're 17 years old, and you _still_ haven't found that special person?"

"I don't see the big deal."

She sighed again. "Are you going to give me the same speech about focusing all your work in becoming the greatest Hunter in existence?"

"Hn." I confirmed.

"Well," She began parking the car in our driveway. "When you feel your heart beating fast, an image of someone never leaving your head, the feeling of dying inside when your love is hurt, you'll know that's your special person."

I stared at my mom for a while before getting out of the car and grabbing the shopping bags as she too got out of the car. "Like that will ever happen."

"Those were the same words I said."

I stopped what I was doing as I stared at my mom's retreating form.

**~Time Skip~**

"So, Sasuke," I turned to look at my dad as I chewed on mom's roast beef stew with rice set aside. "I'm very proud of you." I blinked, not expecting that. Somehow, my heart tugged at a distant memory were I tried so hard to get my father's attention... But only Itachi saw me and tried to help me. "And because we're very proud of you," I snapped out of my thoughts to look at my dad twinkling blue eyes. "We want to spend tomorrow somewhere special with you before you leave the day after tomorrow."

I blinked again. Then turned to look at my mom who had a smile on her face, then my little brother, who had a grin. I blinked a couple of times as I set my spoon next to my plate. "I..."

"Just tell us where you want to go, and we'll take you." Dad said in a very assuring way.

"As long as it doesn't involve going to a strip club." Mom warned as Dad pouted.

"Whoa! Mom! Can't believe you just said that." Night gave a look at mom.

"I don't want my kids going somewhere that will destroy their innocence." Mom defended as she faked being hurt by placing a hand on her chest.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure their innocence is destroyed." Dad stated bluntly at mom, which caused all three members to go in a all-out-war.

"Anywhere is fine." I interrupted their brief "argument", which caused me to get all three of them their attention. "As long as I'm with the family, it's fine by me." This earned me smiles as they decided to go to the zoo tomorrow. Since it's been a long time we had a family day out because: 1) Night and I (or used to) go to Signal Academy in which they have their own dormitories and separate vacations or 2) Mom and Dad are always working and there is never a time when we can actually have "family time" or 3) We can never manage time.

"You could've picked going to the carnival! Now we gotta go to the zoo..." Night explained his reasons _why_ we _should_ go to the carnival than the zoo while we walked in the hallways.

"Hn."

"'Hn', all you want." He crossed his arms.

"It's my celebration."

"But I'm invited."

"Don't care."

He stopped and did a full 90 degree turn to look at me with a flabbergasted face. I smirked in his face as I walked past him, waving my hand. "Maybe next time." Shutting the door to my room behind me, then stood there for a little while. Memories of my brother stabbing my forehead gently with his index and middle finger got to me along with his usual phrase... _Maybe next time, Sasuke..._ Funny. I hated when my brother did that to me, but now I'm doing it to my little brother.

Feels rather odd.

I guess... I really did love my brother after all.

Shaking my head, I made my way towards my closet and grabbed my usual pajama pants and night shirt before changing into it and slept on my warm bed as memories of my other life pooled in my head.

* * *

**Now, I'm not sure if you'll like this or that... But I did my best to describe how he's managing life with his new "parents" and "siblings." His weapon of choice is a gunblade and is going to finally use his shiruken's and kunai's. Yaay~! lol His fighting style is the same as Naruto and his aura... Well, you guys already know.**

**However, there is more things that is still missing and will be revealed in further chapters.**

**His team mates are already planned. Just thought I should throw ya'll guys a heads up.^^**

**Oh! The song and band name he (Sasuke) was listening to was Never Ending by Bring Me The Horizon.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	3. 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Welcome back!^^ Answering:**

**DD Soul:**** Thanks!^^ And for your question, just like what Hakuryukou79 pointed out, go to google and type Weiss the Immaculate because Sasuke's weapon is the exact replica of Weiss. Despite doing a rough draft of his weapon, someone else had it. Just imagine on the hilt of Sasuke's gunblade has two slots for Dust input. (When you see Weiss weapon.)**

**Hakuryukou79:**** Replies in order:**

**1) I didn't want to use Naruto because he's getting to over-rated. And since Sasuke is the main dish of villain/now ally, I decided to use him. We need to give love to Sasuke after all. lol xD I won't be doing pairings for the moment, but thanks for your ideal pairing. :) Also... Sasuke still carries his broody, depressing side since he still carries memories from his other life.**

**2) You know, I've never played DoC:FFVII. :( But I've heard it's all about Vincent and he's the main dish this time, instead of Cloud. I had to look up who-is-this-Weiss-guy and sees that he carries the exact weapon I rough drafted for Sasuke. (Yes, I draw.) However, on the handle of his gunblade, he has two slots for Dust to input and make some "awesome" techniques. Thank you very much!^^ Well, since I don't want to mess up the main story line of RWBY, I had to make some OC's.**

**(Remember, this story was originally OC) But don't worry! You'll like them since I had to lie to my friends about these characters being in my manga (yes, I'm creating a manga) and they all very much-loved except one, but loved the idea to create the perfect drama. Sorry buddies! You were guinea pigs to test these OC's for this story. xD lawls**

**Guest 1:**** Um, not really. To unlock the Sharigan he needs chakra. And since he doesn't have chakra in this world, he can't use any of the abilities (minus Amaratsu) that were in his previous life. Also, I try not make any of the character too overpowered because that'll make the story go blehh. However, you will see the awesomeness of what he can do and thrown in with some of my "opinions" to this story.^^**

**duskrider:**** Thank you!^^**

**Guest 2:**** Like I said, I'm not doing pairings yet. But I'll keep all pairings in mind.**

**guisniperman:**** Aren't we all reborn? o.O But I do understand the life part. Life indeed is a b*tch. Whoever says life is easy-going is a real son of b*itch. lol**

**DestinyLegend04:**** Well... I don't know. You'll just have to see, I guess. :)**

**Guest 3:**** Thank you.^^ I'll keep that in mind even though I'm not doing pairings at the moment. lol**

**graive the crimson:**** No he will not. He's going to _try_ to do the things he couldn't do in his other life. Note the keyword, _try_.**

* * *

_"We are all faced with a series of great opportunities brilliantly disguised as impossible situations."_

_- Charles R. Swindoll_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon.**

SASUKE's POV:

"Remember Sasuke, before going to bed brush your teeth-" Mom started till Dad interrupted for the umpteenth time.

"Honey, I think he got the message." He said as he parked the car on reverse.

"Is that all the people that's going to Beacon?" Night asked as he looked out the window were I was sitting at. Taking a peak, I saw there was only about six students with a few parents with them.

I didn't answer, but just looked at the dock were I will leave and never see my family again for a while.

"I expected lots of students to be already out here..." Dad trailed off as he began to get out of the car along with Night and I.

"Beacon is hard to get in, Dad. I hear only the lucky fifty people for first years enter Beacon." Night explained to Dad who hummed in response.

Opening the van's trunk as I began to pull out my two luggage bags and sitting on the floor as I grabbed my black pouch that carried my kunai's and shiruken's; on top of the pouch the strap acted as a belt while the bottom of the pouch had a short adjustable strap. Putting it on, and strapping the short strap on my left thigh and my gunblade strapped horizontally behind me.

"You would like a warrior if you'd let me buy you some armor." Dad said as he examined my choice of combat clothes. My clothes were plain and normal; consisting of a very dark purple shirt that can be mistaken as black or mixture of dark grey with a black high collar short-sleeve long vest reaching to my thighs as the vest carried multiple pockets, black cargo shorts reaching three inches below my knee-caps, dark purple laced boots with grey on the bottom of the sole, one black and grey leather arm bracer on my right arm while the left arm had a black arm warmer, and lastly, my silver necklace showing the Uchiha symbol proudly around my neck.

I shrugged. "I need to be able to move."

"There's two people over there covered from head to toe in armor." Night observed as he continued to look at the small dispersed crowd waiting for their ride.

"I bet they feel incredible with that armor." Dad sighed in awe.

"Actually it feels stiff." Night cringed at the thought as I rose my eyebrow.

"Did you tried some on?"

Night nodded as he had a look of disgust planted on his face.

"Was it that bad?" Dad asked disappointed.

Night didn't say anything, but rose a single finger, pointing whatever was behind us; Dad and I. Before I could turn around, two words left his mouth that made me froze. "Your fan girls."

"Oh! Really? Where!?" Dad turned around to look at the direction he was pointing at. It didn't take a genius to gather my luggage and run the hell out of the parking lot and try to blend in with the oh-so-little-crowd.

"Sasuke-kun wait~!"

GOD THEY'RE SO ANNOYING!

I turned and glared at the two girls and the effect always turned the opposite. They squealed in delight instead running back to wherever they came from. At least it makes them stop. Walking over to a bench, I set down my stuff on the floor and slumped down on the bench.

_All I ask is for NO fan girls in Beacon. That's all I ask for._

"You left like it was your life on the line." Night said casually as he sat next to me.

"Do you enjoy girls chasing you?" I asked my little brother with no energy.

"Hmm..." He hummed, thinking. "Not really. But I guess I'm not that good-looking like you. You get mobs while I get a tiny group."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?"

"I guess."

"Hn." I grunted as I felt him pat my back.

"Just try to survive when it comes to teams."

My gloomy, moping nature came to a halt as I heard the word _teams._ I looked at him, confused. "Teams?"

"Yeah. Wait, you didn't read the student handbook?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Never got it."

"Oh..." He looked down, thinking. "I guess dad never gave it to you, huh?" He looked back up with a nervous smile.

"We have to form teams?"

"Yep. But it didn't say the specific things. It just said the rules and principles of having teams." He explained as I processed the information in only to look at his behavior. His behavior is quite different ever since this morning and it's been bugging me.

"What's wrong?" He looked up at me startled, then looked back down, then up then down. "Don't try to hide it."

He sighed in defeat. "I heard there's a girl with the same age as me who got into Beacon; specially recruited by Principle Ozpin himself and she goes to Signal Academy!" He exclaimed taking me aback. "We're both the same age and she managed to get in and I'm trying very hard to be as good as you..." He continued to explain as I was beginning to see a similar flash back with Itachi and I.

He graduated at the age of seven in the Academy and I was still in it, which made me feel disappointed and... weak. Not useful and great like my brother who was looked by everybody. He even became the ANBU leader at the age of 13, this only made me feel pressured with heavy competition of getting my father's attention. But that other life, was a harsh childhood, while in this life, it is a happy one. I just can't help, but keep my personality from my other life than change and be more open to others.

It's just not possible.

"Don't compare yourself to others." I interrupted my brother as he looked at me in astonishment. "It'll only make you feel more raged, depressed, and lack in self-esteem or self-confidence. Just be you." I stabbed his forehead gently with a smile, much like how my brother used to do. I guess my nostalgic feeling of missing my brother made me pass the same silly gesture that he always did to me; but now it's to my little brother.

He stared at me for a while then slowly broke into a grin. "Yeah."

We sat in silence, until I finally decided to ask. "Where's mom and dad?"

He glanced up as if searching towards the now-growing-crowd in the plaza for our parents. "Don't know. Should be here... Ah! I see them!" He waved as I looked at my mom walking next to my dad with a camera and video camera. I inwardly frowned, groaned, and found myself becoming glum... Remembering _that_ day.

"Oh there you are!" Mom exclaimed as she was about to run over to me, but was pulled back by dad as he kept telling her take baby steps. Remember, she's pregnant.

"Hn." I greeted her while Night tried to mimic me, but his came out like a hum.

I also noticed he was sitting like me in which it made me raise an eyebrow at him. His face tried to stay stoic until I flick him in the forehead. "Hey!"

"I said be yourself, not copy me."

"Yeah, whatever." He grumbled, earning another flick in his forehead in which he yelped in pain.

"Sasuke! Don't bully your little brother." Mom said sternly as I grunted.

"I'm sure they're just doing sibling-bonding." Dad smiled as if he was recalling a memory. Come to think of it, does he even have brothers or sisters?

Some son I am.

"That is _not_ bonding." Mom stubbornly remarked.

"That is what men do." Dad laughed jolly earning him a playful punch by my mom.

"Anyways, come on and gather here. I want to take a picture to add in the family album." Mom ordered us with that stern voice of hers.

Night whine like usual as I sighed and followed Night's example; forming a line to take a family picture.

"Excuse me dear," Mom kindly said to a girl who had black hair, cat-like eyes in color of yellow, pale skin, and a big black bow that stand out more than her features. She turned to look at my mom curiously. "Do you mind taking a picture for my family?"

The girl stared and nodded, taking the camera as mom rushed where dad, Night, and I was at. Dad was positioned on the back towards the left, mom on the right to the back, I was in the middle and Night in front on dad's side.

"Cheese." The girl awkwardly said as everyone did it except me.

Two flashes came out and mom once again rushed to her side. "Thank you very much!"

"Your welcome." She smiled a ghostly smile and left.

"That girl is weird." Night pointed out that earned him a smack in the head by dad. "Hey! What's up with everyone hitting me today?"

"Be nice!" Dad hushed him in which Night frowned.

Meanwhile, I was already walking back till I heard my mom called for me. Glancing back as I was standing where my bags were left. "We still need to take more pictures!"

_No. No more pictures. I was never a fan of pictures and don't plan on taking more pictures._

"But these are mommy's memories!" Mom pouted as Night and Dad looked at my mom with a raised eyebrow.

_You know how I hate pictures._

"Sasuke!" Mom shouted stubbornly. Digging her foot into the ground as she demanded to be obeyed.

"I always wondered how can you tell what's he saying with that face on." Dad mumbled as Night nodded.

"I can only tell the differences when he says 'hn' all the time." Night stated as Dad looked at him in shock.

"What? Are you for real!? Am I the only one who can't decipher the codes that Sasuke gives out?" Dad stated, shocked.

"I guess...?" Night slowly questioned as my dad was sent into his own little world.

Knowing this battle was going to give no results since both mom and I are stubborn, I decided maybe one more picture won't hurt.

Grunting I made my way towards her, this time grabbing my bags as my mother danced and Night snapping my dad from his world.

"Let's go to the edge of the harbor and take a picture there!" Mom exclaimed.

"Hn." I denied in which Night stopped and Mom looked back shock.

"Don't tell me he denied?" Dad asked Night in which he nodded.

_Why not here?_

"Sasuke!"

"Hn." Grunting, I made my way to follow where mom wanted us to pose... Again.

* * *

Okay. It wasn't one or two pictures. It was a couple of pictures and along those pictures, my fan girls that will be going to Beacon too, helped out to take pictures. For once, I was glad the session of pictures stopped as our ride came. Making the mob of kids that will be in Beacon get on board. Wishing mom, dad, and Night goodbye and putting my luggage where everyone else was putting it, I took my iPod and head phones out as I began scanning for a music.

And what did my fan girls did? Follow me around.

The tiny group of girls was obviously following behind me and making a commotion as they grabbed a little attention by the people on the air jet.

_Why!? All I asked for NO fan girls!_

Ignoring them as I scanned for any music that matched my current mood, I picked Alligator Blood by Bring Me The Horizon.

The music began with heavy guitar notes and great beats from the drum giving a feeling of anger.

_"Let's play a game of Russian Roulette. I'll load the gun, you place the bets.  
Tell me you will make it out alive."_

_"Let's play a game of Russian Roulette. I'll load the gun, you place the bets.  
Tell me you will make it out alive."_

This music never fails on how I feel towards these girls behind me. Drowning out their voices as the music continued to blast my ears.

_"Over and over and over again. We play the same old games, cards kept close to our chest, that way the secret is kept.  
So wear your poker face. Here's to the fool, here's to the thief. Fiction is bitter and you got a taste."_

I can still see my family, despite how little ants they look from how high I am. I continued to look until they were no longer in sight. The music began to do a miniature melody of guitar and drum, almost make me jam to the beat but instead, I tapped the beat as the music continued on.

_"My alligator blood is starting to show. I know that you know that I know that you know. Can't call a bluff with a dead man's hand."_

_"My alligator blood is starting to show. I know that you know that I know that you know. Can't call a bluff with a dead man's hand."_

A memory of my past life sneaked its way inside my mind as the music played, so did that one image came when I was aiming to kill Danzou for ordering my brother to do those sinful crimes.

_"So cut me up and wear my skin. Show me how to live."_

The memory of Obito, playing as Madara at that time, came in when I decided to let him use me while I was stuck in anger and revenge.

_"Tear me down, clean me up, now spill my fucking guts."_

_"Just help me find a way." (x4)_

The familiar feeling of obtaining my brother's eyes and believing I was a step closer to achieving my revenge. Not even noticing, I was doing everything far worse than necessary.

_"My alligator blood is starting to show. I know that you know that I know that you know. Can't call a bluff with a dead man's hand."(x2)_

Another melody dances as my fights flashed through me, almost rocketing my body. The fight with my brother, the fight with Kakashi-Sensei, the fight with Sakura, and most of all... All the fights with Naruto.

_"Put a gun to my head and paint the walls with my brains. __Put a gun to my head and paint the walls." (x2)_

The memory of everyone that I knew and didn't knew that tried to kill me for all the sins I've done, only filled me with more hate and adrenaline as I found it a beautiful twisted game for my revenge. The lyrics were dangerously reaching to my most hidden kept memories that I didn't want to revive and knew I had to shut off the music or change it to another one.

_"Now you know." (x3)_

_"Now you know you can go, you can give up trying."_

_"Should've just called it quits." (x2)_

I would've re-winded everything of my past if I had the chance to.

_"Leave now before it's too late."_

It was too late to go back and correct my mistakes. I was stuck to carry the sins of all the lives I taken for the sake of my twisted justice.

Cutting the music off before I do something I end up regretting, I began to look for something more... Happy. But enough to block the fan girls squeals and their annoying stalking habits.

Deciding that Rock n' Roll by Skrillex will make the perfect song to rid my negative memories and focus on something happy. Like the new life I'm living now... And hoping for no fan girls to end up in my team.

I will be honest, Sakura was still an annoying girl, but her being my team-mate, I had to deal with her obsession.

A hologram of a woman with blonde hair came on as I removed one headphone and listened to her speech as a small crowd began to gather to where I was at.

_"Hello, Welcome to Beacon. I am Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious Academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."_

When she finished saying that, a couple of people exclaimed about seeing Beacon and ushered to all windows to take a glance.

Even when Glynda hologram disappeared, I remained stoic as I began to see Beacon on top of a cliff that simply looked way too magical for my liking. But if the best school has to make an impression, then I give it a five-star... For the moment.

Ignoring the girls as my music ended and automatically played to Scream and Shout by will. i. am. ft. Brittney Spears, I began to make my way were all the luggage were located until they said they'll keep it with them and send it to our dorms with our team mates. Nodding, and making my way were everyone was now exiting our of the air jet in glee.

_Oh the joy. Please, please, please... NO fan girls. That's all I'll ask. Just NO fan girls._

Once stepping out, and getting a view of the school, I sighed.

"Welcome to Beacon." I mumbled.

* * *

**So, I decided to add something depressing and see his way of seeing and dealing things. I hope the lyrics didn't creep you guys out, but the song sounds ahmerazing~! XD lol**

**As you can see, Sasuke still his old self, but trying to be more... happy.**

**Next chapter will start the launches and were he'll meet his first team-mate. :D Trust me, you will like them. :3 And if anybody didn't notice, Blake was mentioned in the beginning. x)**

**By the way! It is very rare for me to update fast. Expect this the last chapter that I'll be updating fast and you will wait like how I normally update my chapters. The shortest amount I take, a month. The longest, four months. Exams and Final Exams are coming up and I need to study for it. Sorry. But that is life. :(**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	4. 3: Lady Killer

**Chapter 3 is up! Answering:**

**Hakuryukou79:**** Thanks!^^ Well... You'll just have to wait and see. :)**

**garoorar:**** You'll have to see that for yourself. :)**

**DD Soul:**** Yep... Ya'll guys are like purposely trying to force me and tell ya'll everything about me plans. It's getting harder to say 'no' or 'I don't know' or 'maybe...' lawls. xD**

**DestinyLegend04****: Are you talking about pairings?**

**120xion:**** I shall reply to you in order:**

**1) Hmm... Well... To be honest, I haven't even thought about pairings when I started this story. All I was focused on was Sasuke managing, his team mates, the character development, the bonding, and that other stuff. That's why I kept saying no pairings yet even romance. However, I may put some fluff, but it will be nothing serious cause honestly, I'll dismiss it and continue onwards. lol**

**2) Hai hai. :)**

**Rhavis:**** Thank you!^^ Nope, they will appear again, but later on in the story. If it makes you feel any better, Sasuke writes letters to them. :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**On with the story! :D**

* * *

_"Be genuinely interested in everyone you meet and everyone you meet will be genuinely interested in you."_

_- Rasheed Ogunlaru_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Lady Killer**

SASUKE's POV:

I'll thank just this one time for directing me in the right direction of the entrance ceremony by one of my 'beloved' fan girls. Now, trying to get rid of them, I made my way towards the building of the entrance ceremony with an annoyed expression and constantly telling to whoever gave me this second chance, _NO MOB OF FAN GIRLS. I'll accept small groups, but NO MOBS._

Seeing that the whole place of inside the building that's being held, is entirely full. Sighing, I made my way and tried to find an available spot until...

"Sasuke-kun! We saved you a spot!" A Fuana girl yelled as she was pointing at the spot next to her and next to that, was a group of fan girls.

_Oh hell no._ Twitching and turning my back on them as I hear them 'awe' in defeat until I heard another group from the other side yelling the same thing.

Luckily, I managed to find a spot next to a scrawny, messy blonde haired boy with blue eyes that strangely reminded me of Naruto.

_Why does everyone with blue eyes reminds me of Naruto?_

_Don't tell me I miss that annoying blonde dobe?_

Sighing, I took a look at his attire that consisted of a blue navy jacket with red faded sleeves at the tips, chest armor guards with shoulder and arm biceps armor guards on top of his jacket, blue ripped jeans with a sewed patch on his right knee, brown fingerless gloves and boots, with two belts crossed on his hips holding a sword and a sheath that looks transformable. Taking a spot next to him, I began to wait patiently for the ceremony to get started until I saw three girls whispering and giggling.

_Ohmigod... Is this my punishment for my sins I've created in my previous life?_

"He's so cute! Should I talk to him?" One of the girls whispered to her friends as they giggled.

This caught the attention of the guy next to me.

"I think you should! Who wouldn't want to talk to a gorgeous guy like him?" The said girl glanced towards the direction where I was at.

_No. I don't want to talk to you._

"He looks like the hard-type though... But that's okay! It fills me with fire and courage to talk to him!" She exclaimed, pumping her fists up as she giggled.

The guy next to me began to shift between his footage as he began fixing himself up. At this, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ah, shit. Apricot's crew is coming here. Quick! Go talk to him!" Her friend ushered her towards where we were standing.

She began to smile and fidget and before she could get a word out, a crew of girls came by and turn to her angrily.

"What are you doing!?" The leader, I'm guessing Apricot, exclaimed as her friends crossed their arms and looked at the girl in a demanding way.

The boy seemed confused yet slightly happy as I was beginning to think what I think he's thinking.

"I was going to talk to him!" The girl huffed as she also crossed her arms.

"Well, find another one, because this one is _mine_!" Apricot screeched, earning a few stares while the boy next to me began to smile as he blushed.

_Yep. I know what's he thinking._

"Since when is Sasuke-kun yours?" She screeched back at her.

The boy was on cloud nine till he snapped out as he heard my name. He became confused.

"Since we were in Signal!"

"Last time I checked, he's single!"

"Oh yeah, well he's taken inside my heart!"

"Well he's taken inside my soul!"

"We are going to get married and have wonderful babies!"

_At the thought of it, I almost vomited. But I began to continue grow more pissed by the second._

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't marry an ugly whore like you!"

"Shut up." I snapped, my eyes closed and slightly shaking an anger as I tried to contain it.

"Sasuke-kun! You really do-" The girl started with twinkle in her eyes as she swoon.

"All of you. Go away. I hate people like you." I glared at them as they looked at me in shock then they started to cry as they left yelling '_Sasuke hates me.'_

Sighing, I enjoyed the silence until, "That was really harsh, you know?" The blonde next to me said.

"Hn." I grunted. _You don't even know what's it like to live with this nightmare._

"I'm Juane Arc. What's yours?" He smiled as he extended his hand out, waiting for me to shake it and possibly trying to start a conversation.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Shaking his hand. It doesn't hurt to make a friend, I guess.

"Well, Sasuke, you got a mob of beautiful girls and you seem to take no interest in them." He laughed as he faced towards the north.

"They're annoying. I'm not interested in romance for the moment." I grumbly told him.

"Really? When are you going to be interested? Any guy would want a mob of girls chasing after them!"

"You can have them then." I grumbly told him in which he frowned.

"Well then, I guess I'll take the offer. After all," He flicked his messy bangs as I rose an eyebrow at him. "I can be a quite of a lady killer. That thing with your fan girls, I didn't want to take them away from you because I'm just a gentleman like that." He smiled and puffed his chest confidently that made me think if I should rain down his party or fuel his spirit.

I chose the latter.

"Prove it."

Juane stared at me then puffed up his chest as he began to dust whatever invisible gibberish was in his sweaters sleeves. "Well, if you must insist,"

Juane didn't get to finish what he says when we heard a girl sarcastically remark a girl with red hair and silver eyes about boys. "Like that tall blonde over there." The white haired girl pointed towards Juane who grinned like a maniac in which I began to believe he mistook the message.

"I don't-"

"Please, Sasuke. You're not the only lady killer around here." Juane said as he began to fix himself up, only for a man with white hair dressed in a green suit and a green scarf tied around his neck. Small black granny glasses set on his nose as he stood in front of a microphone on the stage of the auditorium.

"I'll..." The man began as I realized this man is Principle Ozpin of Beacon Academy. His first word caught the students attention as their bickering quieted down to only look and listen to any speech he'll be making. "Keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills- and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people," My eyes narrowed at his words as I began to notice a change of behavior during his speech. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He paused as I followed his gaze on a certain red head for a brief moment then switched back into looking at all his students. "It is up to you to take the first step."

That is so weird. He looked for a moment as if he wasn't even here with us, but then came back here with us. And he mostly spoke in a way of a hidden message that made me begin to wonder what type of message is he trying to display or give out to us. At his final speech, he began to dismiss everybody to go to a certain building were all of us will be sized for our uniforms and place where all first years will sleep at.

Sounding very fishy about everybody sleeping in one building than the actual dorms themselves. Either they'll surprise us with a challenge tomorrow or just to get everybody adjusted to their new place. I'm taking my first option that seems the most logical answer.

"Watch this." Juane's voice snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at his retreating form; heading straight towards the white haired girl.

_Oh no... _All I could do was facepalm with the girl as he said, "I'm a natural blonde you know."

* * *

"You look like you have back problems." Juane looked over at me in concern. _No shit. I couldn't sleep without getting raped by one of my fan girls._ Recalling the memory when I had to sleep with my back towards the wall so that I can get up lightning fast before any of them tried to make a move while I slept.

Who the hell came up with idea to put boys and girls together for a sleepover?

I grunted at him in which he just shook his head. "Got to get my gear." He was about to leave and find his locker until he stopped and faced towards me. "Say, since we're forming teams and all... Would you like to form a team with me?" I considered his offer and decided to give it a try.

"Sure."

"Really?" Juane looked surprised in which I rose an eyebrow. "Oh! I wasn't expecting an answer so soon..."

"I think today we're forming teams. So, might as well have a team before some challenge they throw at us." I told him in which he frown.

"We're forming teams today? What makes you think that?"

"If you think about the order how the principle set this up, it's either we have to prepare for a challenge or a given adjustment to the school. Which I highly doubt. So, I'm taking the first option which would make much more sense." Juane blinked, clearly not having thought that far. Then he nodded.

"Now that you put it that way, it does make sense... Well," He turned back around to head for his locker. "Now I know who to turn to when I need advice."

"Hn."

_Let's see..._ Pulling out my number that was given to me during breakfast, I scanned the rows for number 362 until I finally found it. Opening my locker, did I found my gunblade and kunai/shiruken pouch. Grabbing it and strapping it on me, closing the door of my locker, did I turn around to come face to face with a red headed girl and yellow haired girl.

Now that I think about it, I think these two were with that white haired girl who was sarcastically doing a demonstration towards Juane and took the message wrong.

The staring competition continued on as I took my time to analyze both of them. The red haired girl with silver eyes looked no older than my little brother; this girl must be the one he mentioned. She had a black dress with a black belt around her waist that carried separate rail-gun-like bullets and her symbol; which was a white rose, a long red cape attached to her dress that acted like a cloak, fishnet stockings, and knee-high boots. A red weapon attached behind her back that looked transformable.

The blonde one had bright purple eyes, dressed in a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow mid-riff baring shirt with her symbol; a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy sleeves with black cuffs and gold buttons around the edges, black shorts with a brown belt, pouch, and a banner-seeming object that resembles like a skirt slanted asymmetrically over her shorts, brown leather knee-high platform boots, orange socks of different lengths with a gray bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot, and lastly, a orange scarf around her neck. This one looks she specializes with hand-to-hand combat because of some yellow gauntlets on her wrist that looked transformable as well; seeming it could transform into a glove, but with a special design to it.

If the blonde could do martial arts, then the red haired one must specialize in guns by the way she has separate bullets on her belt.

The two girls kept staring until I saw the little began to fidget and blush. _Great... _The blonde seemed to be checking me out as I instinctively glared at her. Until the fan girls appeared out of no where and the next thing I know, I'm being pulled away by one of the girls and come face to face with another Fuana girl.

_Ohmigod... Why can't they just leave me alone!?_

"So, Sasuke-kun, I was wondering-" She fidgeted as she played with her fingers that reminded me of Hinata.

"Back off, bitch! This boy is mine!" Another fan girl appeared, pushing the Fuana girl to the side.

"Yours? He's been mine since I layed eyes on him!" Another one appeared.

"For your information, we are next door neighbors. Therefore, he's been mine since we were kids!" The Fuana girl screeched over to them. _I didn't know we were neighbors... Not that I care._

"Why would he want a bear? When he can have a hairless beauty like me." Fan girl number one said, as she seductively touched herself which utterly grossed me out.

"I am not hairy!" She growled at Fan girl number one.

"I have a shirt of Sasuke and you say he's yours?" Fan girl number two freaked me out.

The more they kept bickering, the more angry I got as the pulsing headache grew. Pinching the bridge of my nose as all three of them decided to yell out, "SASUKE-KUN, WOULD YOU BE IN MY TEAM!?"

"No." I growled at them as they gasped in shock and hurt. I was about to leave until one of them grabbed my arm, glaring at the girl who freaked me out earlier. She let go, but not without saying: "Sasuke, I really like you and I-"

"Not interested." I continued walking until I heard another yell.

"Would you go out with me, Sasuke?"

Choosing to ignore it and made my way out the doors before pausing to glare at the red haired girl and blonde haired girl that were hiding in the corner watching the scene. Both of them yelped and acted like if they were never caught in the first place. Sighing, I left were the others where gathering; behind the school.

The Principle and Professor Glynda was there. Glynda was directing everybody who were already in the fields to stand on top of some square cement. Cautiously, I made my way slowly towards the stone as I caught Glynda look at me with a raise brow. Can't never be too careful even when it comes to your own school. My guard slowly dropped as I looked to my sides to find the same girl with big bow standing to my left; looking very bored and wanting to get this over with.

Sighing, I decided to look at the clouds above me before we even start on whatever this man has in his mind.

_Just no fan girls in my team or Juane's team. I don't want to deal with another mini-Sakura._

"For years you've trained to become warriors," Principle Ozpin spoke, breaking my thoughts and indicating everyone is here. "And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." My eyes narrowed at what he said as he let Professor Glynda take over.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard the rumors of about the assignments of teams." A few people looked up eagerly and excited while others nodded their confirmation. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates... Today." A few students around me whispered eagerly and excited while others seemed quite shock of the news.

"These team mates will be with you for the rest of your time here in Beacon." Principle Ozpin spoke up, making all students look at him curiously. "So, it is in your best interest to pair with someone who you can work well," _Juane is an option, I guess._ "That being said, first person you make eye contact with or after landing will by your partners for the next four years." _Now that's a shock. I'm guessing they've set up cameras to watch us fight or something. However, he's making it sound there's a catch behind his words._

"After you partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die." A kid next to me gulped as he steadied himself. "You will be monitored," _I knew it._ "and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find a temple at the end of your path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and grade you properly. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, um?" I recognized that voice. I glanced downwards to see Juane at the very end with a raise hand. I could see he was very nervous and a little worried.

Principle either didn't want to answer questions or just lazy to answer, he replied happily. "Good! Now take your positions." He ordered.

I immediately crouched down, tucking my right knee in while the left was forward, my body slightly tilted to the right as my right hand touched the cold cement while my other hand was placed on the handle of my gunblade.

"Uh, sir? I got a question." Juane continued on nervously.

That's when I heard a loud crack as I peaked to my left to see the same white haired girl being launched in the air. _Ah, so that's what they're going to do. Guess I better start channeling._

"So, this landing strategy thing, ah, um, what is it? Are you dropping us off or something?" I heard Juane ask as the launches continued and I smirk at the thrill. Two more and I'm in the air.

"No. You will be falling." I heard Principle Ozpin said.

"Ah, I see..." Was all I heard before I was now launched into the air. The fresh air hitting my face as I enjoyed the cool air warming my blood that was pumping with adrenaline. Once I began to feel the pull of gravity, is when I slightly changed my position to make it look like I'll sky dive downwards as I calculated my distance. I'll have no more than ten seconds to do this right. Seeing I was getting neared to the large tree in front of me, on the fifth second I flipped forward as I pulled my gunblade out. Twisting my body slightly and implanting it into the thick trunk, I swung my body forward as I slightly loosened my hand that was gripping the handle to land and use my gunblade like a platform as I took a view in front and below me; still calculating distance.

Occasionally, once in a while I'll hear the joys of my fan girls in which made get out of their site before I get paired up with my living nightmares. Crouching down and taking a slight yet firm grip on my gunblade, I fired at the trunk that sent the jolt forward as I pointed my gunblade downwards; making it look like I'll fall feet first as the cool air rushed up to my sides. Once it looked like I was above two to three meters, I shot once more to only flip forward and land in a crouching position before sheathing my gunblade.

I quickly scanned my surroundings before standing up, but never dropping my guard. Running will exhaust myself and walking calmly could end up in me running to my fan girls. Sighing, I decided to walk normally as I kept my ears and eyes peeled in a very surrounding I took. In this large forest, all I heard was the sound of birds and the soft wind hitting the leaves. The walk continued on for a couple of minutes until I heard a crack above me.

Pausing, I looked up to only feel my eyes widening at the sight as I stepped two steps backwards immediately before this kid falls on top of me.

A loud crack and a thud resounded the area as the boy groaned in pain. For a few seconds he finally managed to get up, but not all the way since a loud crack of bones popped when he tried to stand straight. "Ow... My back..." He continued forward towards a nearby tree till I finally noticed why he survived yet injured himself during the fall. On his back was a large buster sword that seemed to be made out of a fusion of different blades and Dust; since his weapon looked more like a rainbow giant sword more than anything.

_That looks very heavy._ Oddly, a strange familiar memory of Suigetsu weapon of choice entered my head. Shaking my head as I heard the boy took a deep breathe and stood up straight as a loud ripple of cracks was heard throughout the forest; indicating his bones going back to there rightful place. He then let out a deep sigh of awe and stretched his muscles as a few bones continued to pop.

That's when he finally turned around to notice me and when I could finally take a look of his appearance. The guy seemed about my height, he had short, thick, messy blue hair with a single long side bang located to his right as it reached his collarbones in a braid, his bangs swept messily towards the left, overlapping his eyebrows but showing striking purple eyes, pale skin, skinny yet fit, and some piercings on his right ear.

His attire was rather interesting that reminded me of a thug; a green sleeveless hoodie shirt with a ying-yang symbol located at the back, pale seaform-like white cargo pants; on his right leg was rolled up to his knee-caps while the other was placed its proper way. One belt tied around his waist while a white and black checkered belt was places slanted towards the right just below the red belt, a red pouch strapped to his left thigh, a brown arm warmer on his left arm and a black fingerless glove on his right hand with a metal pad strapped to his knuckles. Black and yellow ankle-length converse sneakers with drawings done by sharpies, two black belts strapped on his chest to his back were his buster sword Dust rainbow was held. However, it looked like his sheath was made to fit more than one sword... Perhaps my imagination.

We stood staring at each other for a while until he broke a grin that somehow I had a flashback of Naruto. _That stupid dobe again!_

"Guess this makes us partners." He crossed his arms behind the back of his head as he smiled happily. "I'm Blue Krosskey. What's yours?" He jerked his head towards me.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**So, that's Sasuke's first partner.**

**Trust me you'll like him.^^ Everyone practically loved him and someone else. I'll start taking the story more slower so you can see some character development. :)**

**By the way! Blue's weapon is just the same as Cloud's Fusion Buster Sword in Advent Children. Just imagine each blade charted with Dust that makes it look like a rainbow. :D lol You still have two more OC's yet to see. ;P**

**Anyhoo! Thanks for reviewing, following, favoring, etc., etc.^^**


	5. 4: Annoying

**Hey guys. Welcome back!^^**

**Answering:**

**Hakuryukou79:**** I felt like I was rushing... o.o But thanks though!^^ And no I haven't. You won't see romance for a good while.**

**Engineer4Ever:**** Thanks!^^**

**Darth Lelouch:**** Of course I will! :D**

**DDSoul:**** I thought I made the point obvious. lol xD I mainly took my time in creating a "perfect" persona and background for meh OC's. Then figuring it where to put them led me to this. I'm glad that you liked it though!^^ Who did you had in mind that were going to be in Sasuke's team?**

**Elhijueputa:**** xD**

**Rhavis:**** LOL! xD Blue doesn't have Cloud's spiky chocobo hair. Just his Fusion Sword. :D **

**InugamiGuru:**** Thanks!^^**

**62g:**** Oooh thanks! I was actually pretty lazy to go to RWBY wikia archive and find the proper spelling for the characters name and 'Faunus.' lol xD But thanks for pointing it out. :D**

**120xion:**** Of course I will do more of this story! xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**If you see this (*), please look down to see the definition or example.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

_"Today is the start of a new adventure. New challenges to face, new memories to make, and new obstacles to overcome."_

_- Nishan Panwar_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Annoying.**

SASUKE's POV:

"So... You landed on a branch, decided to hop to each branch to reach the other side of the forest, but stepped on something that you won't tell, and that's the conclusion of how you fell?" I stared at Blue who had a butt face* as he had his hands behind his back, walking backwards as he faced me. He spent a darn while on _how_ did he fell from that giant tree; an by a while, I mean, 16 miles ago.

"Yep." He sang.

_Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret being paired up with him?_

"Why are you walking like that?" I finally asked after 25 minutes wandering in the forest; in search for that bloody temple.

"To protect your back." He gave me a thumbs up.

I paused to look at him as he paused too, looking up curiously. "Walk normally. Your walk is freaking me out." Which is true since he's been walking backwards and hasn't stumble on a single thing. Makes me have sudden chills on how Neji and Hinata were able to know what's going on behind them without having to glance back.

"But I won't be able to protect your back like that?" Unbelievably, he gave me puppy dog eyes that made me twitch at the sight. Something inside me wanted to go and abandon him here in the forest and find another partner. But Ozpin putting cameras and the fear of getting expelled, I decided to put up with it. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sighed and turned to look at him.

"You can do that when walking normally."

"Really?" He questioned which made me raise an eyebrow at that. "Every time when I hear 'nakama's protect each other's backs', I thought that that's what it meant." I stared at him for the longest time until I sighed, again.

"Haven't you-"

"If you're going to ask about team mates, just my sis... OH! I get it! Ohmigod! I'm so sorry!" Blue did a huge commotion as he bowed down to me; that sinking feeling already hitting the spot, but I tried to push it back.

"Please get up." I said pinching, once again, the bridge of my nose as a slight building headache made its way.

"Yes, sir!" He salute me in a flash with his back straight, feet together, his right arm to the side, and a serious yet childish expression on his face.

Shaking my head and continuing onwards, I heard him following. The silence returned until Blue started whistling a happy tune. _Calm down Sasuke! He's just whistling. It's not like he's-"_

"Holy cow! Is that what I think it is?" I turned around to look at Blue examining a bush. Curious, I made my way over to him as he bent down to pick up a branch and then... Turned around with a sly grin as he showed me a condom stuck to the end of the branch.

I frowned as I backed away from that branch that was dangerously close to my face.

"Looks like somebody was getting nasty over here~!" He laughed as he twirled the condom with the branch.

"Put that back were you found it!" I snapped.

"Aww~... Why?" He put the most saddest expression I could even imagine as I begin to twitch.

_Calm down Sasuke. Just calm down._

I breathe some air before answering him. "We need to look for that temple instead of fooling around."

Blue gave out a sad sigh as he abandon the branch to the side. "Yeah. You're right." He began walking ahead in a moping manner.

_Patience Sasuke. Patience._

I followed after him as the silence one returned. The only sounds that could be heard were probably our steps stepping onto dry leaves or few twigs that layed out in the forest's ground. The sound of crunches the ground made as I stepped onto the ground with my boots. I looked over at Blue at the corner of my eye as he scanned his area once in awhile.

It's good that he's scanning and always on guard, but he does it like if he's looking for someone. Hmm... He did mention something about his sister. Is his sister here in Beacon or back home where his family is at?

_Doesn't hurt to ask..._

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Hm?" He glanced over at me with his hands behind his head.

"You glance around every once in a while as if you're looking for someone."

"What makes you think that? What about me watching out for Grimm?" He pointed out.

I grunted at his response. _Maybe I shouldn't have asked._

_ God! This second chance... I don't even think I'm capable of making friends. Even in all my seventeen years of my life I haven't made a single friend. Until I met Jaune, that is. Many didn't get near me because I was too "mature" or were just jealous of me that every girl liked me and/or because of the Uchiha Clan._

_But being me, those things didn't matter to me. But now... Now I have to go with teams again. It's like starting all over again. _

Blue sighed as I saw him rub his head from the corner of my eye. Not paying any attention to it, I continued to look forward and always keeping a look out for Grimm.

"Okay." Blue stopped as I stopped too and looked at him, curious why he stopped. "I lied. I am looking for someone." He smiled sheepishly. I rose an eyebrow at him, indicating him to continue. "I... I'm looking for my sister."

_Seems I was right._

"She was at the launches with me, but we got split up after I landed and saw her she was enjoying the thrill of flying in the skies. Since I was standing on a branch... I was following her were her direction might lead me, but..." He looked, struggling for the right words as he changed his footage slightly.

"I see..."

"So, I thought about finding her and keep our promise of being in the same team together. But this forest is so BIG!" He burst out on the last word, throwing his arms wide open; adding exaggeration to it.

"Isn't it two people and one teacher for a team...?" I mumbled.

Blue stared at me as if I grew three heads at once. "Didn't you get the memo? The whole school knows its a four crew man team _and_ no teacher to intervene in your team."

_Wow... I guess I missed a lot on the information. Even Night was more well informed than me... Dad! He didn't give me that student handbook! _Scowling at myself for not asking my dad for the Student Handbook when I was with my family at that time.

"Hn." I was pleased to know something yet grunting inwardly for not being well prepared.

"Good thing you're here with me." He swung his arm over me as he pumped a fist in the air with a big smile on him. _This guy is extremely cheerful and care-free... I haven't seen him in action, but with that buster sword and multiple Dust... Maybe he can. As long he doesn't have that for decoration._

"Thanks." I nodded as I shrugged him off me. Blue just laughed at my response as I ignored him. "Let's go." I grumbly ordered as I continued walking.

"Hai~ hai~!" He cheerfully skipped his way to me.

The walk again became silent... Well, sort of. Blue was whistling to entertain himself while I was looking for any Grimm or anything that may resemble a temple. Would the temple be big and ancient? I doubt it'll be big since I didn't see any pointy rooftop for a temple while I was flying the skies. Small? Perhaps. Maybe even ruined...? Or still intact, but ancient?

All this analyzing and drawing a sketch of a temple inside my head, is somehow giving me a headache.

"Oh, oh." I heard blue said innocently. Then I felt him tug the back of my vest, jerking me backwards as I shot him a look. He simply pointed down as I looked down and was thankful he jerked me back because I don't think I have any techniques or moves that will help me survive a fall like that.

There was a large gap between the land I was standing to the other side of the forest. However the land level of the other side was a few meters below yet the width of each side indicating we wouldn't make it; even if a boost up, there's a chance we won't calculate right. The edge of the other-side seemed to slowly slip and fall as the tiny debris disappeared below. The land level on this side was a few inches high, the edge pushed inwards as the bottom outwards, but only a few inches.

_No matter what kind of strategy I try to come up with, we won't make the jump._

Sighing and having no choice, "Let's find another route." I told Blue, but the boy was simply popping his shoulders, arms, wrists, and knuckles.

"I got this." He gave a mix of madness and very eager grin that sent shivers down my spines, but ignored it.

"If you're going to jump its-"

"I got this." He assured me as I frowned at him.

Side stepping to the side to give all available space to him in whatever he's going to do or perform. He made his way towards the large tree next to me with his right hand on the handle of his buster sword. _Don't tell me he's going to-_ He tapped the trunk with his other hand a few times as he nodded.

"Alright! Show time!" He exclaimed as he lifted the large sword and made a single swipe with one hand in a fast motion. His position stayed the same; his body half-way crouched forward, his knees bucked slightly forward yet apart from each other, his buster sword pointed backwards as both arms were extended outwards slightly... Waiting.

_Why is he waiting? Did he hit the tree? Did he miss? The tree isn't even budging one single movement!_

I stared at Blue's head in an impatient manner.

_This guy missed. He missed the swipe-_

The tree began to groan for a few seconds before it started to tilt dangerously towards us. I looked again at Blue as I heard him snicker. He stood up straight and sent his right arm above him as he twirled the buster sword over him a couple of times. Once the tree looked about four inches ready to crush his skull, he rose his buster sword, its tip pointing to the side as the handle's bottom met with the trunk in a soft _thud_ as the tree automatically changed direction and fell with a loud _smack_ on the other side; forming bridge between both sides.

With a quick twirl of his buster sword, he sheathed it back single-handedly and looked over at me with a smile. "All aboard!"

Rolling my eyes at him, I began making my way towards it, only to have Blue stop me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked him as I scan the area for any Grimm creatures. I looked back over at him. _What did he see that made him act scared or drain the color from his face?_

"Stay here." He said slowly as he cautiously approached the tree. _Don't tell me there's something inside the tree-_

I expected him to act very cautious when crossing the tree. What I didn't expect was for him to slide down by leaning his body backwards, his left foot pointed towards him as his arms was used for balance. "WHEEEEEEEEE~!" He yelled out in happiness as he did a flip in the air and landed on his feet gracefully. "Nailed it!" He turned around with a big butt face on his face.

At the sight, I twitched. Already wanting to smack that weird face off of him and get this whole thing over with. Rubbing my temples with my left hand, I also slid down the tree, but skipped off the tree as I decided to ignore him and abandon him here in this bloody forest.

_I will not deal with another Naruto that seems more stupid than him. This guy is also way too care-free and seems he likes to have fun._

_What happens when there's a real mission and this guy decides to screw it up by having fun and not taking his job seriously!? Now I know why every single male hates my guts. They probably think I think to little of them and not fit or actually at my level/rank._

_However, Blue looks like he has skill, but his brain is below stupidity._

"Whatever." I mumbled as Blue 'hm-ed?' at me, but I waved at him; indicating it was nothing.

Our walk stopped when we heard gun shots and a few screams towards the east-side of the forest. Blue and I looked at each other momentarily as the sounds of gun shots and screams stopped altogether. We stood still for a couple of more minutes until Blue cheerfully exclaimed, "Okay, let's go!" He was about to jog towards the direction the screams until I grabbed him from the hoodie in which he groaned out.

_Payback is a bitch._

"Did you forget why we're here for?" I asked him as my eyes narrowed at him seriously.

"Yeah, but aren't you curious what happened?" He made tear-jerker face in which I twitched.

"Yeah, but-"

I didn't even get to finish what I was going to say when he jerked me forward by the strap of my gunblade; running he said, "Okay great! Let's go!"

Before I could even argue or get out of his iron fist grip, we were tackled by two boys in which we all groaned.

Kicking Blue out of the way as I got up and dusted myself off as the others followed suit. I took a quick look at the two boys that tackled us; the one that was nearest to me, had long blue hair slicked backwards with blue eyes. He wore a dark grey armor with light gray edges as well as his vambraces, a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt underneath his armor, and black pants with dark boots.

The other guy that was near Blue was very slim and average height; his slim-ness reminded me strangely of my father in this life. His hair was styled in a mohawk in a lime green color. His attire consisted of a dark green hoodie shirt with the sleeves ripped out, two silver-crescent bracers on his arms extending from his wrist to his elbows, a brown strap around his chest holding a green spiked spaulder to his left shoulder, dark grey pants, and dark brown material knee-high boots.

"Oh god!" We all looked at Blue who was slowly creeping towards a tree as he placed his right hand behind his back; using it as a bracer. _Not again..._ "My back!" He moaned out as he leaned against a tree.

The slim boy began to laugh at him as the blue-haired boy began to silently chuckle.

"What a disgrace." The blue haired boy smiled at Blue as his companion agreed with him. The blue-haired boy turned to look at me with a smirk as my eyes narrowed at him; indicating I'm prepared to fight if I have to. "Are you headed towards the temple, by chance?"

I didn't drop my guard as I nodded, the sounds of bone popping as a sigh of relief and awe sounded the area.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go there." The slim boy said as he shivered at the thought of something.

"Yeah, why?" Blue made his way over to my side as he looked at the two duo curiously.

"There's a crazy bitch back there! She just started a fight with us and blew up half of the temple!" The slim boy exclaimed wildly.

_Could that be them against that girl the sounds we heard earlier?_

"We're lucky we got out here alive." The blue-haired boy agreed.

"And to make matters worse, that Faunus did nothing. He just stood there and let her take down the whole entire place." By the way the slim guy was implying towards Faunus, he seemed like those Faunus-haters.

"Hmm... Cool story. So, what's your names? I'm Blue Krosskey." Blue pointed himself as he smiled.

I couldn't help, but face-palm as the blue-haired boy laughed and the slim boy stared at Blue oddly. "Poor you." The blue-haired boy patted my back as I shrugged off his hand while Blue looked at us confused.

"There you are!" We all turned to look at two other boys as they breathed heavily with their armor a bit dinted on some parts. The one who seemed to be the leader of them all was a burnt-orange hair combed backwards with a slight peak to the front, indigo eyes, skinny yet fit, and pale skinned. He wears a chest-plate that sports a gold bird across, a black shirt with red trimmings underneath the armor, black pants, and a red belt tied around his waist.

The other one has light brown hair combed to the left and his eyes were closed into tiny slits. He wears a tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its' buckle, vambraces on his arms of the same color, a black long-sleeved shirt underneath his armor and a black scarf around his neck.

"Cardin! We thought you left after us!" The slim boy exclaimed as he walked over to Cardin, who was the one with burnt-orange hair.

"You and Sky chicken out while Dove and I fought that bitch and that Faunus!" Cardin barked at the boy who flinched as he laughed nervously.

"That girl surprised me with that punch. She obliterated half of the temple with that single punch." Dove said calmly, despite him breathing heavily over the fight.

_Single punch? Wow. Somehow Sakura popped inside my head; remembering what she did with one single punch during the war._

Blue however seemed very quiet that I found odd, but dismissed it... For now.

"Here." Cardin tossed some chess pieces that resemble a King towards Sky and slim boy. "Now let's go find the end of that place." Cardin ordered.

_Looks like they got themselves a team._

"If you're going towards the temple, keep going straight this way." Dove pointed as I nodded. He nodded and turned to follow his crew mates.

Once I saw we were far enough from our walk, I glanced back at Blue. "So, got any guesses?"

He turned to look at me then sighed. "Just curious... But I doubt it."

_I see... He's thinking about his sister._

Our walk continued as we finally found the temple blown to bits except with different chess pieces on platforms. Seems there was that duo that the others mentioned; a girl and a Faunus.

The Faunus had short red hair reaching to his neck with two visible fox ears pointing downwards; camouflaging with his hair. He had slight pale skin and striking green eyes, average built yet skinny. He wore a black sleeveless tank top with random designs on his shirt, two odd looking gauntlets on his wrists in color of silver, pale red faded out skinny jeans, two belts crossed on his waists in colors of purple and white, two long dark blue suspenders clipped on his pants loosely, black laced ankle-high boots with odd silver gauntlets on his knee caps and ankles, two staffs-like weapons clipped behind him in an 'X', one short sleeved checkered white-and-black hoodie shirt, and a visible fox tail behind him.

_This guy style is very odd. He somehow reminds me like a mixture of hard rock and hipster._

The girl had blue hair styled in messily in a pixie-like way with her bangs messily overlapping her forehead to the side, a long red braid snake-like ponytail reaching to her ankles*, bright purple eyes with pale skin. Her body is shaped like an hour glass figure, big boobs, skinny yet fit, and long slender legs. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top cut mid-riff with a small dark blue shaft-like corset on top of her tank top, a black hoodie connecting with her spaghetti straps, with two long white transparent upside-down 'V' styled cape-like reaching to her knees. A red leather mini-skirt with white thigh-high stockings and white fingerless gloves reaching above her elbows. Armor braces and vambraces in color of gold were set on top of her white stockings and fingerless gloves with and odd weapon strapped behind her back.

_Somehow... She reminds me of a girl version of Blue._

_Don't tell me this is his sister!?_

"Sis!" Blue happily exclaimed as the girl equally gave him a big smile.

"Onii-chan!" Both of them engulfed by a big hug.

I saw the red-haired boy twitch in annoyance that made me raise an eyebrow at that.

When their short re-union was over the girl looked at me.

_Oh no..._

"So, who's this?" She chirped as she asked her brother.

"Oh! This is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, meet my sister, Aqua Krosskey." Aqua made me take a step backwards when she invaded my personal space as she decided to zoom her face.

"Hmm..." Her eyebrows meeting downwards as she looked at me. Feeling very uncomfortable, I took another step backwards in which resulted another step forward from her. I was about to glare at her till she clapped her hands happily like a giddy little kid that made me stare at her as if she were an alien. "It's official! You will be duck-butt from now on!"

_Duck butt?_ I twitched at her, but closed my eyes to push the feeling down.

Blue hollered in laughter as Aqua giggled at Blue while the red-haired boy looked more annoyed than ever.

"So, who's him?" Blue jerked his head towards the red-haired boy who looked very frustrated yet uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Aqua skipped her way towards the red-haired boy who looked at her with a _back-the-heck-away-from-me._ Maybe she didn't see it or decided to ignore it, she pulled him towards were we where as the Faunus glared at Aqua.

"This is Robin! Don't know his surname cause that's all he gave me." She pouted that made Robin twitch.

_What's with him? Why is he always twitching?_

"So, are those the relics?" I asked one of them as Aqua looked at me in shock.

"Oh-em-gee! He speaks!" Her squeal made me and Robin flinch at the sound.

_I think I know why he's always twitching now._

"And to answer your question yep! We were getting the Queen chess pieces." She showed a Queen chess piece that was placed inside her pocket behind her back that I did not even notice.

"Then Queen it is!" Blue chirped happily.

_Why am I regretting getting paired up with the twins now?_

"Here." Aqua shoved the Queen chess piece in my hands as she looked at her brother. "What now?"

"Well... Hmm..."

"We find our way back to the top of the cliff." Robin angrily muttered out that caused him to slightly twitch again when Blue exclaimed: "Whoa! You actually speak! And here I thought you were a robot!"

"Get the hell away from me before I slung you." Robin growled at Blue who sheepishly held his hands up in a surrender mode.

"Alright. Alright. Just calm your balls for a moment." Blue ducked an incoming punch from Robin as he grinned at him; this only spiked Robin's anger more.

_Robin has anger problems. Aqua seems like another Blue, but worse and with brains. Blue has no brain and is plain cheerful and care-free._

_What a damn beautiful day._

* * *

**End. For now. :)**

***Butt face- :3**

***Aqua's hair resembles Yuna's hairstyle in FFX-2 only with bangs and slight messy hair.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


	6. 5: Fear

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!^^**

**Answering:**

**Hakuryukou79:**** Thank you!^^**

**duskrider:**** You bet it is! xD**

**Engineer4Ever:**** Meh... True. But I decided to leave it like that since I don't think it'll do much difference. :S You figured out the team name! :D lol You will see later on who do they get along with best along with Sasuke's adventures. :) Thanks!^^**

**Rhavis:**** o.o**

**LightJakRises:**** Thank you!^^**

**120xion:**** Yes, I will. Just need to update my other stories. :) **

**leonthekillr:**** No, I'm not. There's will be only six OC's and will only keep those six. Sorry about that! But I will make an announcement once I felt the story has reached enough ground. But not yet. :)**

**PChesire:**** Sasuke just seemed like the easiest target to be used for this story. You nearly confused me with your rant. lol (I get confused easily so be careful!)**

**Kriss1989:**** Yeah... But you'll see some downfalls about him. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This chapter will be slightly longer than the others. You will see why I took a long time to write this chapter. :(**

**Enjoy.^^**

* * *

_"Fear is not evil... It tells you what your weakness is. And once you know your weakness, you can become stronger and kinder."_

_- Gildarts Clive._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fear.**

SASUKE's POV:

_Oh Lord... Dust... Kami... Anybody out there that gave me this second chance! What on earth or Vale's name were you thinking!?_

"Stop touching my tail!" Robin growled as he swung his fist on Aqua's head, making her cry out in pain as she fell to the floor. This caused Blue to demand angrily at Robin on _why_ did he do what he did and not ask nicely about it in the first place.

_It's only been two miles and these guys are already giving me headaches..._

"Back the fuck away from me." Robin growled at Blue as he returned a very intense glare.

Before either of them could swing a fist at each other, I barked out to them.

"Stop fighting and focus on the task!" My patience already draining. This made the twins freeze and Robin 'tch' as he walked off.

_Thank you whoever out there gave me this chance to make _amazing_ team mates that seem to drive me nuts in just mere moments. To _this_ and my old team mates, I prefer the obsessive crazy fan girl than two annoying twins and one angry fox that seems to lash out at anybody that dares to talk or get near him._

_I don't like them._

_All they do is argue and fight. _At least_, a fan girl who do something and be obedient while these guys are just impossible!_

Sighing and calming myself, I started walking as the twins followed silently behind. Occasionally hearing them whisper to each other for all I know and didn't care.

The walk continued on like this until Robin disappeared over a hill then came right back.

"Found something?" I asked him as I slowly walked the steep hill.

Robin slightly scowled then tighten his fists to the side as if controlling his anger. Finally, his cold green eyes settled on me.

"There's an ancient building up ahead."

I blinked as I made my way next to him and took a good look at the building he was talking about.

Sure enough, it did look ancient as the walls began to crumble. However, a bridge that stretched to the other side with a large spiral like column just almost next to it with more knocked down gibberish that used to be buildings. By the way this one was design, it could have been some sort of look out or... stables? Stables one side while the other side was a look out... Almost like a defense for war or warnings of some-sort.

"Whoa... Is this some kind of city?" Blue asked in awe.

"We should climb up that spiral building to get a good look where the Academy is at and pinpoint our direction." I suggested to Robin as I ignored Blue's comment and Aqua's constant jumps. Seriously, I think this girl has had way too much sugar that she seems to not be able to keep still.

Robin nodded slowly as I turned to look at the twins that had a very carefree aura around them.

"Don't worry! We won't run away." Aqua smiled as she assured me... Or at least I think she was going for that, because I was not worried about that.

"Let's go." I said as they all complied.

When we reached the place that looked like stables yet at the same time a very large plaza, is when Aqua sighed very loudly.

"Wait right here!" She chirped as she was about to skip off somewhere till her brother asked where she was going. "Behind that wall." She pointed innocently at the back of the large stable-like building.

"Why?" Blue asked confused as he scratched the back of his head.

"Just because!" She stomped her foot down like she was trying to end the subject right there.

"That's no reason to match up with the order you just gave us." Robin calmly said as I picked up a very faint impatient tone in between his words.

"Yeah." Blue demanded for answer as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Well too bad!" She said as she began to walk slowly towards the building.

"Then I'm coming with you." Blue said as he began to walk towards the direction she was going.

At this, she spun around with a bewildered face. "No!" She nearly shouted as I began to study her features very carefully.

I noticed how she would sometimes close her legs and when not close, she'll start shifting from side to side.

_Odd..._

"Why not?" Blue asked as he stared at his sister seriously.

_I don't even know if Blue has a sister complex or is just overly protective over her._

_In this case, I'll take the latter._

"Because I have to go to the restroom!" She yelled with a flushed face.

_Oh... So, that explains the movements._

Blue blinked then blushed slightly as he looked away. "Oh..." He awkwardly said then looked at his embarrassed sister. "Then, uh," He began to turn around as I heard Robin snicker. "I-I'll wait right here."

He didn't get a response as his sister ran towards the wall she pointed and disappeared behind it.

Several minutes passed as I waited patiently for her to return and Robin kept pacing back and forth; clearly impatient. Blue however started to draw on the ground his doodles as we constantly heard a few growls from a Grimm or several Grimm's out there, but far away from we where.

Then there was a scream.

The scream came from the direction where Aqua went.

Blue in a flash got up on his feet and at the same time, a blue blur rushed out from behind and bolted straight down into the forest.

"Wait Sis!" Blue yelled as he was about to run towards her to only pause as I felt my body go tense and automatically reach for my weapon. Robin took on a low crouch-like defense as his arms were separated slightly to his side, but enough to put himself in offense.

The ground shook and an eerie scream that indicated a Grimm is approaching. A large one too if it was able to make the ground shake into small quakes.

A small gesture of Robin went into utterly defense mode as his guard went very high. I knew that Faunus has very high senses so whatever he sensed, must be pretty bad to keep all instincts top-notch for the moment. I glanced over at Blue as he began to narrow his eyes and scan his surroundings with his hand gripping tightly on the handle of buster sword in defense mode.

Slowly pulling out my gunblade, but not all the way as we all came face to face with a very large spider.

A black spider that seemed to tower four stories high, lots of armor around its' upper body, very thick skin-like shell underneath decorated with red markings and same markings on each of its legs, a tiny tip on the back that slowly crept in and out; believing perhaps its the venom, two large fuzzy chelicerae and long red pedipalp that constantly touched the ground as its' yellow eyes looked at us.

"That's a..." Blue started as he stared wide-eyed at the Grimm.

"Queen Widownight." Robin finished as he took a defense that nearly resembled a mix of kick-boxing and kung-fu; his gauntlets transforming into medal gloves and vambraces into medal boots.

_That... Is very interesting... But that's not the case here._

Blue seemed to be in a mix of wanting to fight the Grimm and wanting to run after his sister.

For once, I decided to do something that I never did in my other life.

"Go after her." Blue turned to look at me surprised. "We'll keep it entertain for the meantime. That should give you enough time to look for her, right?" I asked him, not bothering to turn or even glance at him as I pulled out my gunblade and began channeling very little Aura to my feet as I took in a defense stance. _I would let Robin go in offense and we can continue switching as long as we work together and figure out its' weak spots._

I didn't see Blue's expression, but an understanding and sincere two words was enough. "Thank you." Then I heard his footsteps running off into the distance as the Queen Widownight tried to attack Blue to only result in me firing at its leg with white dust lightning to add more force; knowing regular bullets would probably not work at all.

Catching its attention, its two chelicerae split open to show a set of sharp teeth as it opened up to scream. Robin and I rolled out of the side of its growl as something inside me seem to tell me to dodge that attack. Glancing slightly back to be shocked that its scream should act like a shockwave of some sort for it split the ground were Robin and I once stood.

"Right." I tighten my hold on the gunblade and dashed towards it with Robin in tow.

* * *

NORMAL POV:

Aqua continued to run down the forest at high-speed as she tried to block the image of the Queen Widownight inside her head. She was focusing so much on it, she didn't realize a group of teenagers headed her way until she slammed against someone and taking him down with her.

She groaned as the person underneath her groaned in pain. Sitting up and taking a look at the person underneath her, she gasped. "Ren!"

Ren, a long black-haired boy tied into a ponytail with a single pink highlight as his pink eyes focused on the girl on top of him. His eyes widen. "Aqua?" He questioned as if he was unsure that he was seeing correctly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Both of them looked at a blonde-haired girl with purple eyes. "But... How long are you going to be sitting on top of him?"

Aqua blinked then looked down. "Oh." She giggled awkwardly as she helped Ren up once she was off of him.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" A red-haired girl asked this time with silver eyes. She reminded of Aqua the red riding hood.

"Landing." Both of them said in unison, but with different tones; one cheerful while the other straight to the point.

"We should get moving." Another red-haired girl suggested to her team mates or friends as they nodded.

"While we're moving, let's introduce each other." The red riding hood agreed with the red-haired girl before turning to look at Aqua.

"I'm Ruby Rose by the way! But you can call me Ruby!" She said as she began running; the others following; including Ren and Aqua.

"I'm Pyrrha!" The red-head yelled out.

"Jaune!" The blonde-haired boy yelled.

"Nora!" A orange-haired girl yelled out.

"Yang!" The blonde-haired girl yelled out.

"Blake." Aqua almost didn't hear the black-haired girl, but she heard her.

"Weiss." And lastly, the white-haired girl said annoyed that somehow reminded her of Robin.

"Nice to meet you guys! I'm Aqua Krosskey!" Aqua introduced herself, not noticing she was running towards the same place she ran from... Where she met the Queen Widownight.

A large shadow enveloped them that caused the group to split. Ren dragging Aqua with him as they hid behind some crumbling yet strong pillar walls. Aqua took a peek and saw a Nevermore land on top of the steep like buildings that acted like stairs for the overly large Grimm bird.

"Great. What now?" Weiss angrily muttered as she glared at the Nevermore perched above as it howled at the sky.

"Sis!? Where are you!?" Aqua stiffened as Ren and Nora glanced a peek to see Blue walking around the large plaza. Not even noticing the Nevermore watching him taunting-ly with its red beady eyes.

"What's he doing?" Wiess hissed while Jaune asked no one in fear.

Aqua stepped out from her hiding spot that caused Ren to look at her in shock and Nora to look at her curiously. "Onii-chan!"

This caused everyone to look at her as if she grown three heads at once, approaching calmly towards Blue.

"Sis!" He yelled out happily as the Nevermore howled again. Blue turned to look at angrily. "Shut up!"

"I think this guy is dumb..." Yang sadly said. _For a good-looking guy..._ This she kept it for herself.

"You know, he looks like Aqua's girl version." Nora happily said as Ren face-palmed.

The moment didn't last long when the Deathstalker came charging in towards them, knocking down some trees along with it.

"Oh man, run!" Jaune yelled nervously as he was the first to take off running with Pyrrha behind him. The others began to run as the Nevermore swooped down to deliver a sabotage attack. Ren seeing this he ordered Nora to distract the Nevermore in which she happily complied as she shoot grenades at the Nevermore. To overly distracted to not even notice the Deathstalker quickly approaching her from behind.

When she felt its presence, she turned just in time to see Aqua and Blake attack it from both sides as Weiss used her Glyphs to transport Nora to safety. Blue and Ren ran quickly to catch up with the others, but to only make Ren stop momentarily on the bridge they began to cross. Pyrrha began shooting at the Deathstalker with her rifle, Blake trying to entertain it as Ren pulled out his guns to stop its advance as Weiss, Aqua, and Nora quickly fled passed them.

Taking advantage the other three quickly ran towards the others only to jump out-of-the-way when the Nevermore used its body to create a large gap on either side of the bridge. Leaving Ren, Pyrrha, and Blake to fight alone with the Deathstalker.

A loud scream of pain and couple gunshots caught Jaune, Nora, and Aqua's attention.

"What the-?" Jaune couldn't complete his words as he watched a Faunus clenching onto his burning arm and a boy with duck-butt hair shooting rapid and fast blows of his gunblade on the Queen Widownight at the end of the other side of the crumbling building were it was opposite side where Yang, Ruby, and Wiess where at.

Aqua, at the sight felt her heart clench in guilt, but fear slowly began to creep up when she the Queen Widownight.

"We got to help them!" Jaune desperately said that made Aqua slowly look at him to realize he was talking about where Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha where at.

"Take this!" A yell snapped them back to where the Queen Widownight was at were they saw Blue raise his buster sword with both hands tightly wrapped around the handle, held high above his head before slamming the Queen Widownight's head down. Stunning it for a moment before howling and knocking Blue's balance.

_Onii-chan... _Aqua worriedly looked at her brother and her new-found friends.

"Then let's do this!" Nora said with confidence as she gripped her grenade launcher tightly. Blue eyes narrowing at the scene in front of her.

"Yeah, but," Jaune started nervously as he looked at the tiny gibberish left falling down into the endless bottom. The sight making him dizzy and scared. This caught Aqua's attention as she slowly made her way towards him and Nora. "I can't make that jump." He finished as he began to back away slowly from the edge.

Nora hummed as she tilted her head.

Aqua looked on curiously as an idea popped in her head.

"Why don't you just fly over there?" She suggested happily that made Jaune turn to look at her as if not understanding what she's trying to say.

Or maybe he didn't understand at all what she's saying.

An evil grin with a small chuckle came from Nora as Jaune was suddenly swung back, his back hitting the cold hard floor. Aqua jumped out-of-the-way with a grin as Nora's weapon transformed into a war gun hammer. Jumping up and raising her weapon high in the air as Jaune panically pleaded to stop until her hammer made contact with the bridge. Sending the entire area into large chunks as said chunks lifted and threw Jaune in the air; much like how the platform launchers worked.

He screamed as he flew to the other side of the bridge and Nora throwing a quick thumbs up at Aqua who equally returned the gesture.

"Thanks for the tip!" She yelled in glee as she fired her war hammer, standing on it as it was a flying platform.

"Welcome!" She yelled with a goodbye-wave. Her happiness then faded when she looked at Sasuke, Robin, and her brother fighting the Queen Widownight.

_I have to help them._ She took a step, but the fear began to paralyze her as she saw what Queen Widownight did; threw Blue to the other side of the place as his back slammed painfully against the strong mountain wall. A painful grunt resounded as his weapon dropped to the floor.

_I have to help them..._

She repeated, but only stood there and watched.

* * *

SASUKE's POV:

Blue is here. So, that means his sister should be here. Yet I don't see her.

I dodged roll from Queen Widownight's attack. It scream acts like a shock wave, it's web acts in a form of acid and normal web; however the acid isn't that strong. It's built or made to only leave a nasty rash, but other than that, it's not very harmful. It has a 180 degree angle of sight, jumps around the place and is quick at that, its shell of the bottom is surprisingly thick and hard to penetrate as it left me a painful rash on my left leg, and lastly, its venom. Dodge the venoms.

_I can't rely on my Aura... It will be very risky especially I have to constantly multi-task and get Robin and Blue to corporate._

_Ever since Blue left, Robin is just been doing his own thing by attacking left to right with his Aura. Honestly, it's very interesting his fighting style, but my problem with him is he won't and will not work together._

_I wonder if I was like this back in my Academy years._

Robin kept dodging the assault that Queen Widownight gave as I threw to shiruken's as one of them caught its eye. Exploding when made contact as Queen Widownight howled in pain and turned to look at me angrily.

That's when an idea and the sudden realization hit me hard.

Robin was panting heavily as Queen Widownight tried to charge at me when Blue came back with two buster swords except one was skinny and the other fat. That's when I noticed he pulled out a blue Dust sword and left the rest of the colors of his rainbow buster sword on the original.

_So it _is_ a fusion of different charts of Dust and blades in one single sword._

Slapping it away as he used ice, creating a pillar curving towards Queen Widownight; knocking it off-balance before flipping in the air and landing on the gibberish that was once the large spiral-like building.

I glared at it until I saw a familiar blue patch sneaking up behind it.

_Aqua!_

Something must have happened that caused Queen Widownight to turn around and raise a large foot above.

"Ah, shit." I cursed as I began to channel Aura on my feet and made a dash towards her, sheathing my gunblade. Hoping I'll reach her in time.

When I saw her, fear seemed to have paralyzed her as she sat there trembling with wide eyes. Before Queen Widownight's leg could have crush her, I jumped just in time to get her out-of-the-way, but resulted in me getting knocked out of the ledge and fall down to the depths of god knows where.

I heard Aqua screamed my name as I pulled out my gunblade, gritting my teeth. The wind touching my left leg throbbed painfully as I positioned my gunblade and began to fire as I used the momentum to flip and land on a pillar to the side of it.

Yes. I used my Aura in the form of how Kakashi taught us back in the Land of Waves about tree climbing without using your hands.

Sheathing my gunblade, but keeping a firm grip on it, I ran up until I reached the top to see Aqua standing to the side nervously.

Watching...

Watching her brother and Robin fight Queen Widownight.

I frowned at this as I moved towards her.

"What are you doing?" Aqua jumped and turned to look at me as I saw visible tears springing up her eyes, but never falling.

_Don't tell me she thought I died?_

My suspension proved it when she hugged me, but then automatically recoiled back as if I was a Grimm and not me.

"Let's go we have to help them." I told her as I was about to run, but then saw her she wasn't moving.

What looked like to me was an endless battalion in her eyes. Debating something that I could not pin-point.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced to Queen Widownight as I noticed her shaking.

_Oh for the mother of God! Don't tell me-_

"Are you scared?" I asked, not even hiding the fact I am annoyed at the revelation. _My God... Why is there always a hindrance on each team?_

Just when I thought that, I frowned.

Didn't I get this second chance by doing the things I missed in life or couldn't do because of my blindness?

I looked at Aqua and sighed.

What would Naruto do?

_He'll encourage them._

"Time for you to start facing your fears." I said as Aqua looked up at me in surprise. "You came here to Beacon and want to become a Huntress for what reason? You're going to have to fight Grimm and need to face that." At this she frowned.

"I'm not scared of Grimm." She said as I rose an eyebrow. "I just..." She looked at Queen Widownight as I saw Blue angrily slashing crazy like a mad man and Robin looked to the point of exhaustion.

_That idiot. Using Aura! That's why I bearly use it._

"Blame my brother!" She outburst as I took a step back. "It's his fault that I have a fear towards Spiders!' She looked away angrily with small blush on her cheeks.

_Ah... __Now _that_ explains everything._

"And because of that you're going to sit here and let us do the job?"

She turned around as her mouth closed then re-opened and so on. Then she looked down ashamed.

"Fear is an option." She look back up at me. "It is a product of our thoughts that manifest into our imaginations and threaten us with a near insanity to control our senses. You can choose and be eaten by fear or choose to overcome it and gain your senses back." I told her as I took one look at her then left jogging towards where Blue and Robin were at.

I was never good at comforting someone. Never good at encouraging someone. To me, it felt alien to even say or try to come up with words to make the user understand what I'm talking about.

I didn't have the magic spark that Naruto has to convince, encourage, or comfort someone.

Maybe it was because I was too stuck in my world to not even notice-

"Look out!" I bearly had time to register when Blue pushed me out-of-the-way as he ducked underneath a massive web shot towards where I once stood. "Thanks." I told him as I got up.

_Right. I can't be dilly-dally-ing when I'm currently in a fight._

Once again, I dodged another sets of web shots from Queen Widownight as its foot swung down towards me. I blocked its attack as its' leg continued to push down, forcing me to go on knee as I added weight on my injured leg; gritting my teeth to not cry out in pain as my grip tighten on the handle.

Before I could use my Aura to knock it off, a gunshot with enough power sent the leg flying to the other side of the ledge and fell. Loosing its balance as Queen Widownight screeched in pain, Robin and Blue took advantage of it and began unleashing full-out assaults as I turned to look at Aqua with a serious face.

Her weapon was too odd, I didn't even know what it was transformed as. The only thing I did notice was two rifles and that's it.

"You're okay?" She asked with a smile that seemed forced.

I nodded as I got up. "Do you have fire power?"

"Yep." Now this tone sounded like her usual self as I turned around to see her spin her weapon as it begun to transform first into what it looked like a very large (passing her height) rifle spear. Then she gave it a twirl as two blades popped out with a large Dust sphere appearing on each opposite side ends of the spear. Looking more like- "Double-bladed Scythe Rifle. It also has other special customizations I added on her." Aqua giggled.

"Sasuke, meet Death Queen." She said as the ends of the blades glowed a menacing blue and red as she gave it a twirl forward, causing two single strikes of red and blue flying towards Queen Widownight, forcing it and knocking it down towards the other side. Flipping back up on its hind legs before Robin was able to give a glowing dark red punch of Aura coated in his fist on its abdomen.

That's when I noticed the leg she chopped off from Queen Widownight was regrown.

_Great. So, now it can regenerate!_ I mentally scowled at the sight.

"What else can it do?" I asked her as she looked at me curiously before twisting the spear as a loud 'pop' sounded and chains came pouring out. Connecting the sides.

"Second form of Death Queen, Double-bladed Rifle Chain-Scythe." She said happily as she twirled the massive blades around like a giddy kid.

The idea began to form perfectly.

Robin later landed painfully to my side as he grunted and began to get up with shaky legs.

"Whether you like it or not, we're going to have to work together." I told him as he glared at me then scowled.

"Fine. What's your plan?" He barked.

"Aqua swing yourself underneath this bridge, come out when I tell you to." I instructed as she nodded. Running to the side of the bridge before implanting her scythe on the end to swing herself underneath as I heard another sharp hit with the previous one swinging towards wherever she was as another sharp hit was heard underneath.

"Got it!" She yelled as I nodded.

Robin looked at me patiently through heavy breaths.

"You will know when I tell you too. Mean time, help me get Queen Widownight towards us."

"And then what?"

"You'll see." Robin frowned, but nodded as he got up and yelled, "Bring it over here!"

Blue looked up as he dodged another web shot followed by its howl as he used his buster sword as a shield.

Suddenly his whole entire body was covered in blue flames as he looked up with bright blue eyes.

_This guy has-_

I didn't even get to finish when his rainbow buster sword swiped it up, throwing Queen Widownight high in the air before he jumped inhumanly high in the air as he twisted his body and swung his blue Dust buster sword towards the side of its body. Instantly sending Queen Widownight flying towards us as Robin and I jumped away from opposite sides; making Queen Widownight land where we once were.

Blue instantly jumped over to us as he quickly sheathed his blue Dust sword with the others to only pull out another one that looked white short Dust buster sword. Twirling it in front of him, he controlled the density and his gravitation as he landed besides me. Sheathing his sword back in and pulling out two swords that was the same blue Dust sword, but now connected with a yellow Dust sword with odd holes to the sides.

"Robin!" I barked as Robin got the idea right when Queen Widownight turned itself over, Robin rushed ahead with a heavy charted red Aura on his left fist as he sent Queen Widownight flying high in the air.

"Blue! Aqua! Attack its legs!" Blue nodded as I saw Aqua swing herself forward with a red charted scythe blade and the other a blue charted scythe blade.

Both twins hitting and ripping its' legs as it screeched in pain at having its limbs suddenly blown out.

"What about-" Aqua started until I concentrated completely on a lot of Aura on my gunblade and Dust alike.

"Give me a boost."

Blue nodded as I jumped on his blade and threw me straight towards Queen Widownight as it slowly began to fall. Its' legs slowly regenerating as I flipped downwards, positioning my gunblade with both hands.

"Lightning blade!" I yelled out as my gunblade transformed into a six-foot lightning charted blade; cutting Queen Widownight in half. Slicing through its skin like butter.

_Just like Chidori..._

Feeling a pull towards safety, I saw Blue using his white Dust blade as I fired my last bullet to rush me towards the other side where Aqua, Robin, and Blue were at.

Once I landed, I felt all energy just drain right out of me.

_Because of that Queen Widownight's fault!_

Panting, I got up to see Jaune and three other people staring at our place before looking towards where a blonde jumped inside a Nevermore's mouth, shooting at it as the bullets went deep inside its throat.

_Now that I look at her carefully, she looks familiar.__.._

The Nevermore crashed onto the cliff's wall as it got back up to howl in anger.

Then a white-haired girl jumped up and used ice Dust on its tail; pinning it down to the ground to render it useless to fight.

"Oh that looks fun!" Blue exclaimed happily as I wondered _how_ the hell he gets his energy? He was exhausted just one moment and now he's back to being hyper.

A giant sling-shot with a red-haired girl positioning herself in the middle with a large red scythe on her hands. The white-haired girl's Aura's nature seemed to be Glyphs as she controlled the position were the red was until she let her go. The red-haired girl began firing to add more speed and momentum as her scythe caught Nevermore's head. Then a line of Glyphs appeared above the wall side of the cliff as she began running up the wall, firing while doing so until she severed its head when she reached the peak.

"That was so cool!" Aqua and Blue exclaimed in unison with big sparkles in their eyes.

_These guys are killing me._ I thought as I rubbed my head.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark." Ozpin said as the four boys I encountered in the forest with Blue stood proud and tall in front of him as two plasma t.v.'s showed their pictures and rearrange itself with waiting students from different years watching them patiently. "The four of you retrieved the Black Bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Cardinal. Led by, Cardin Winchester." Claps resounded as a lady ushered Jaune and the three people up the stage, making the line move.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nekos, and Nora Valkyrie." Jaune, a red-headed girl, a black-haired boy, and an orange haired girl stood before him. I'm guessing the red-head is Pyrrha and Ren is the black-haired boy. "The four of you retreated the White Rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work as Team Juniper. Led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune seemed surprised at this as Ozpin congratulated him.

That's good. Means he's strong as I slightly smirk.

Pyrrha gave him a hard hit on his shoulder that instantly knocked him down to the floor earning a few laughs and cheers as he got up and Pyrrha smiling awkwardly.

When they were getting off the stage, the lady now ushered me and my team I guess as we made our way to the stage and face the principle. Blue was next to me, Aqua next to him, and Robin in the last end.

"Aqua Krosskey, Sasuke Uchiha, Robin Foxhood," I nearly double backed when I heard Robin's last name with few gasps in the auditorium. "And Blue Krosskey. The four of you retrieved the White Queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Saber. Led by, Sasuke Uchiha."

I blinked. Not quite expecting to be the leader.

Heck. Leader means leadership and I doubt I have that. Considering how I wanted to kill off my team mates.

_No._

I stopped myself from thinking that.

_You're starting fresh. Take this as a way of making up the past mistakes I've done._

Determined to become a great leader to my team mates I began to move again as the last team started to move towards the stage. Taking a side where Jaune's team was at, I leaned against the wall as I watched the four girls.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the White Knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team Ruby. Led by, Ruby Rose."

This caused happiness and surprised look from the little girl- _Ah! She and that blonde where by my locker. The black-haired girl took a picture of me and my family since my mom asked her!_

_Coincidence maybe?_

The blonde and, who I think her name is Ruby, hugged each other as Ozpin continued on.

"Looks like, things are shaking up into an interesting year."

_That I can agree with you._

* * *

**And that is why I took a long time updating this.**

**I noticed I got the chess pieces wrong so, I'll fix that later. :) lol**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, etc., etc.^^**


End file.
